Novel methods for fabricating gel loading pipet tips for 0.1 and 0.05 mm thick gels are described. These patent-pending tips can be used with manual or automated multichannel pipettors to load up to 12 samples at once. A universal fit design is employed to allow for use with different pipettors. Gel combs and spacers for 0.1 mm thick gels for manual and automated sequencing are described. Also, these tips would be supplied in boxed trays so that the tips could be quickly attached to multichannel pipettors. The use of ultrathin gels, enable by these tips, spacers and combs may allow cost savings of up to $50 million a year world-wide due to decreases in amounts of sample and increases in speed of running the gels. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE